


Lov Book

by carraville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, book shop
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carraville/pseuds/carraville
Summary: AU。这次背景设在维也纳，Lov Book是罗维的书店的名字，Lov是罗维名字昵称，然后店名还有双关的意思。我又写书店（...），因为本人就是个书垢。光写书店就太无趣了不是吗？所以罗维和亚瑟其实是某个全球级处理在地球上隐藏的外星生物的机关的特工（当然后来基尔也加入了他俩），就像黑衣人那样的设定，表面上他俩只是平平无奇的书店和正装店的老板。这里罗维和基尔只是那种暧昧十足的搭档关系（就像夏洛克华生、蝙蝠侠罗宾那样），从未成为情侣。这更像个喜剧而不是爱情剧。主角就这仨，但我想着其他国家之后也会以机关的某个成员的角色出现。
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	1. 捡了个酒鬼回家

**Author's Note:**

> 为了不让自己像以前那样又产生困难情绪，我决定把每一章都搞得很短。当然，会是单元剧模式，我实在不擅长写长篇。

今天就是最后一天。

基尔伯特坐在属于他的那格单元桌前，收拾他的私人物品。五点一过，他就不再是这家公司的一员了。他不是被炒，而是自己辞职不干了。理由并不是什么工作不顺，待遇不佳，仅仅是因为他受够了这日复一日年复一年在电脑前看永远看不完的数据的生活，受够了每天早晨都要和人群挤在电梯里的生活，受够了会议，受够了报告。他自知应知足常乐，他的境况实际上比很多人都好，上司器重他，他年纪轻轻就成为了他所在这个办公室里的组长，但不知为何，他就是不喜欢这样的生活。

或许，儿时热爱冒险的天性仍未从他体内泯灭，他上辈子是一位冒险家也说不定。

总之，既然已经走出了这一步，就不应该再想那么多。告别同处一室多年、脸上满是不舍的同僚们，迈出那栋早就看厌了的大厦，然后开启新的征程吧。首先在今晚，他就该一反常态，不是早早回家，而是先去附近的酒吧喝尽可能多的啤酒。就这么定了！

结果他根本没喝多少，只是在吧台前硬是挨到了十二点，然后悻悻离开了。

低落的情绪一直挥之不去，这就是所谓的举杯消愁愁更愁吧。实际上他越来越后悔自己仅凭一念而草率辞职的决定，他可是放弃了不错的收入和稳定的工作啊，接下来该如何在维也纳这座大都市里生活下去？索性先回老家柏林吗？但他又怕家里的人怪罪。

思绪万千，因而基尔在酒吧里没有听得下音乐，喝得下酒。他以足够清醒的状态离开了。

基尔租的公寓就在附近，所以他打算走路回去。

路过一条位于两栋旧房子之间的狭窄小巷时，他的眼角瞥到了类似尸体一样的东西，所以他停了下来（普通人应该溜走吧？）。

通过黯淡的路灯灯光，基尔隐约看到垃圾堆上仰面躺着一个人，那人一动不动，基尔于是快步走了过去。

接近看仔细后，基尔松了口气，因为这人的胸口仍有节律地上下起伏着，他浑身散发着浓郁的酒气，想必是喝多后倒在了垃圾堆里。

于是基尔用力推着这酒鬼，大声说：“喂！你没事吧？快醒醒！躺在这睡着很危险。”

然而酒鬼抬起手就给了基尔一巴掌，还以十分粗鲁的语气说了一个“滚”字。

酒鬼要是以为这样就能把基尔骂走的话，就太小瞧他了。他基尔伯特可是一直以来谨遵家规、校规和法规长大，以做一个良好市民为己任的男人，他怎么可能眼睁睁看着有人倒在垃圾堆里不救，就当作什么也没看见一样转身走回家呢？

所以基尔把酒鬼背回了家。

基尔把酒鬼安置在了客厅沙发上。之前巷子里光线太暗，基尔压根没看清酒鬼的长相，走夜路时他背着酒鬼，就更加看不到对方长啥样了。所以他直到现在才看清酒鬼的样子，酒鬼和基尔脑子赋予他的模样完全不一样，基尔自然把酒鬼想象成小混混的样子了（那也无可厚非，毕竟人家对他骂也骂过了打也打过了），实际上酒鬼长得还算可以。

何止可以呢？基尔觉着自己都不记得上回看到这么漂亮的男人是啥时候的事情了。他都没发现自己坐在呼呼大睡的酒鬼对面，定定看了人家很久。

直到酒鬼醒过来了，基尔才意识过来。

酒鬼睁眼看到自己出现在了一个完全陌生的地方，迅速坐了起来，全身蜷在一块儿，警惕地盯着屋子里的唯一生物（基尔）看。他看起来就像一只受惊了的小野猫，基尔思量。

“你是谁？在这里做什么？！”酒鬼发问了。

“在这里做什么？这里是我家。”基尔好笑地回。

“少跟我耍嘴皮子，告诉我你是谁！”

“我是基尔伯特，基尔伯特·贝什米特。”

“基尔伯特？没听过的名字啊。”酒鬼看起来在回忆，“你难道不是敌人吗？”

“敌人？”基尔噗嗤一声笑了，“你这人说话真有趣。难道你是什么黑帮分子不成，喂喂，这儿可是维也纳。”

“我为什么会在这儿？”酒鬼表情不太好，应该是被基尔的嘲笑惹的。

“你喝醉了，在垃圾堆里睡着了，我叫不醒你，所以先把你带回了家。”

“你瞎管什么闲事？那是我喝完酒常常会去睡的地方。”

“常去睡的地方？！那可是垃圾堆！！”基尔实在受到了惊吓，这人果真不太正常。

“有什么好奇怪的？正常人真是好笑，为一点小事大惊小怪，以为自己做了点好事就开始沾沾自喜。”酒鬼一副居高临下的姿态，摆了摆手，摇摇晃晃地站起来，往房子的出口迈去。

“喂，你要去哪里？”基尔赶忙问他。

“这不是废话？我要回家。”

“以这种状态？你酒还没醒。”

“没事，我家就在附近。XXX街。”酒鬼轻巧地说，脚步没停下来。

“什么就在附近？！那不是在老城区吗？从这里过去必须坐地铁，但这时候地铁早停了。

“那我先回垃圾堆睡一宿。”

基尔快步走上去握住了酒鬼手腕，他没好气地说：“不管你有多不正常，但在垃圾堆里睡觉怎么看都是不合理的吧？”

“关你什么事？我爱在哪儿睡就在哪儿睡。”

“那在我这儿睡吧。我把客厅让给你，不，你可以睡我的床，我睡客厅。就当我求你了，别到垃圾堆里睡。”基尔哽咽了，凭什么他这个救人的要低声下气地求被救的人。

“哈？你没病吧（基尔也想问自己）？看来我说错了，你不是正常人。是啊，正常人会把一个臭烘烘的酒鬼带回家吗？基尔伯特，你想清楚了，你说我不可能是黑帮分子，因为这里是维也纳。但真相如何呢？你可说不准，我说不定就是黑道。这座城市，这个世界隐藏了多少秘密，你又知道什么呢？你就不怕我趁你睡着把你杀了，把这里值钱的东西全带走吗？”

酒鬼面对着基尔，一根食指反复戳着基尔坚挺的胸脯，满脸无赖地说完。转身又往门口走。

“好吧，好吧！你可以走，但我送你走。现在路上的士也不多了，我开车送你回老城。我没喝多少酒，现在应该消化得差不多了。”

“啊？我说了那么多你难道都没听进去？！做好事有那么重要吗？连惹祸上身都不怕。”

“因为，我不信你是坏人，就算你真的是坏人，我还是没法坐视不管！”

“你果然不正常。”

在公寓里时，罗维说了上面这句话；下到停车场后，罗维坐在基尔车子的副驾上，看着基尔拿着个酒精测试仪对自己做测试时，他又说了一遍。

“好了，我的确完全酒醒了，可以走了。”基尔愉快地说，启动引擎。

“这个世上果然是什么人都有。还有你为什么会有那玩意儿啊？！”

“这个，”基尔看了眼那个小型酒精测试仪，“我有朋友在警察局工作。”

“原来如此，你的交友圈当然非得是这样才合理啊。”

====

基尔扶着酒鬼走在昏暗的老城小街上，基尔喜欢来老城玩，因为他总能在这儿找到新奇的地方，和他常驻的新区千篇一律的现代化建筑不同。

就如现在这样，他依照酒鬼（他真想问酒鬼的名字啊，一直叫人家酒鬼也不好，但基尔认为对方不会想告诉他）指示，第一次走到了这片区域，这条街似乎由一间间小巧独特的单层或双层店铺构成，袜子店、礼品店、点心店、摄像馆、正装店、古董店、书店...基尔觉得他改天应该再来这儿逛逛。

然后，在一家带橱窗的小书店前，酒鬼让他停下了。Lov Book，这是书店的名字。

“这就是你家？”基尔望着店面摇摇欲坠的招牌问。

“当然。”

基尔忍不住笑了，这人从一开始就表现得跟个混混似的，但他竟然是一个书店老板，而且书店的名字还搞得这么可爱。

“你笑什么？”酒鬼意识到了，带着醉醺醺的责备口气问他。

“没什么，”怎么会没什么，基尔愈发觉得对方可爱了，“那么我就把你送到这儿了，接下来你自己能行吧？钥匙带了吧？”

“钥匙？我怎么会有那种东西？就算带了转眼也会丢了吧？”

“那你平时怎么进去的？！”这人又开始吓基尔了。

“扶我到那边。”酒鬼命令道，他刚才还死不要基尔帮忙，这会儿又对基尔颐指气使地。

基尔无可奈何地照做，把酒鬼扶到与书店挨着的西装店门前。酒鬼大喊起来：“亚瑟！亚瑟！给我下来开门！亚瑟！！”

酒鬼喊了好一会儿，终于，那个叫亚瑟的人的声音从店里传了出来：“别喊了！吵死了！你怎么回来了？垃圾堆怎么了吗？”

“我本来是睡在那儿的！但这家伙非得‘做好事’，把我送回来了！”

基尔实在不敢相信，但这的确就是他耳朵听到的对话。嘛，这位书店老板的交友圈当然非得是这样才合理啊。

=====

第二天上午十点，罗维醒过来了。他托着沉重的头颅艰难走下楼，坐到他常坐的收银柜前的扶手椅上，拿起摆在桌面上的水杯，服下摆在水杯旁的醒酒药。尝试适应现实世界。

“你好点了吗？”店里正在为摆放得乱七八糟的书籍整理顺序的银发店员，带着健康的微笑问他。

“啊，好多了。”罗维回，接着意识过来了，“你怎么还在这里？！！”

“嗯？你忘了吗？我从今天起就是这里的店员了。”基尔伯特笑着回。

“什么？！！！”罗维彻底酒醒了。


	2. 要想法子逼那家伙滚蛋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本打算写短点的，写写又这么长了（怎么回事）。

“为什么你就成了我的店员啊？混蛋！”罗维几乎是嘶鸣着提问。

“啊~”基尔平静地说，“事情是这样的。”

时间暂时回到凌晨时分，当那位（看起来）文质彬彬的金发正装店主被罗维叫出，过去给罗维开书店的门时，基尔正巧瞥到两家店之间的隔墙前摆着一块招聘告示牌。

“这个招聘，到底是这家伙的书店招聘，还是你的店铺招聘？”基尔问亚瑟，“不好意思，我的提问可能有点无礼，不过这招聘牌正好摆在两家店之间，很难知道是哪边的。”

“怎么？你感兴趣？”亚瑟带着某种狡黠的神情提问，开了门，打开书店的灯，一股像是太旧没晒过太阳的旧书的霉味冲鼻而来。

“呃——”基尔下意识用手在自己鼻子前扇了扇，“亚瑟，对吧？我叫基尔伯特。其实，我正巧今天辞掉了之前的工作。”

“亚瑟·柯克兰。请问您姓什么？”

“贝什米特。所以是您要招员工吗？”

“为什么这么问？”亚瑟拖开收银柜前的扶手椅，让基尔把罗维安置下去。

“不然您为什么要问我姓名？”

亚瑟笑了笑。“如果是我要招新店员，您会感到失望吗？”

“失望？！您在说什么？！”基尔慌张地摆动起双手，白皙的脸蛋瞬间红了。

亚瑟又露出了那种狡黠的表情。“您很聪明，但又很单纯呢。放心好了，是这家书店要招新员工，但我也不遮遮掩掩，是我擅自决定要帮这家伙招的，原因你也看到了，他把这家店经营得像个狗窝。说实话，他并没有经营好一家书店的能力，他连自己都照顾不好。我是他的朋友，但我不可能天天看着他，我有自己的店要看，所以我希望一位有能力的人看好他——啊，不对——是看好他的店。说起来，他是怎么愿意接受你的帮助的？”

“呃，其实，是我自作主张要救他的，他一开始就打了我，我把他背回了家，他醒来后马上就要走，我低声下气地求他他都不肯留下，所以我执意要把他送回家，他似乎拗不过我。”

“原来如此，你可真是个好人呢，贝什米特先生。”

“我只是做了正常人都会做的事，不管怎样，拿垃圾堆当睡床肯定是错误的。”

“确实。”亚瑟回。基尔原本以为酒鬼的金发朋友也是朵奇葩，但几句话下来发觉这人还算正常。

“啊，对了，我至今不知道他的名字呢。”基尔看着神情恍惚的“酒鬼”问到。

“罗维诺，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。”亚瑟回着，转身朝门口走，“罗维身旁那扇门后面就是厨房，你给他倒点儿水，我一会儿就回来。”

一会儿后，亚瑟回来了，手里多了一份文件。“这是劳务合同，你看看，合适的话现在就可以签字。”

“诶？”

“你是想来这儿工作的吧？”

“但是我什么都没干，就被录用了？”

“我已经考察过你了，贝什米特先生。”

“就凭几句话？”

“哼哼，”亚瑟不置可否地笑了笑，从罗维面前的桌子上的书筒拿出一支笔，往桌面那堆废纸中的一张画了画，然后把笔随意丢到身后，又拿了一支，重复同样的动作，直到找到一支仍能写得出字的笔，把它递给基尔（此时已无语），“签字吧。”

基尔仔细阅读了合同，合同很短，大体的要求就是店员要辅助店主完成他的工作，和其他劳务合同不同的是这份合同还加上了店员不需要做什么的条款，其中包括店员有权利拒绝店长提出的不合理劳务要求，基尔大概理解为何亚瑟要特地加上这一条。

基尔签了字，接下来亚瑟拿着那份文件到罗维面前，他像哄孩子一样跟罗维说：“罗维，这份文件你需要签一下，要紧事。”

“嗯？我看看。”罗维扯过那几张纸，凑得很近地瞅着。

“不用看了，你现在也看不下去吧？直接签字就行了。”

“哦。”罗维就这样签下了自己的名字。

====

“就是这样。”基尔把自己如何被招为店员的经过一五一十说完了。

“什么就是这样？！！你为什么不阻止他？！这是赤裸裸的欺骗！我不会承认的，我那时甚至不清醒！这么小的书店我一个人就足够了！什么叫我管不好一家书店？它明明好好的。可恶，我明明把那块牌给锤烂了，亚瑟肯定是又做了一块新的！这是什么？！”罗维盯着突然被递到自己面前的食物问。

“香肠热狗。”基尔回。

“我知道这是什么！我问的是为什么你已经轻车熟路一样在我的厨房做起早餐来啊？”

“你到现在什么都没吃过吧？你肯定饿了。先尝尝看怎么样吧？罗维。”

“叫瓦尔加斯先生！我跟你很熟吗？”

“可你从一开始就叫我基尔伯特。”基尔嘟囔道。

“你说什么？大声点，基尔伯特！”

“你看吧？凭什么你可以叫我基尔伯特，我不能叫你罗维？！”基尔大声回。

罗维还想发作，但他的肚子暴露了他的真实欲望，热狗散发出的香味使他不得不先放下成见，他没有经受住诱惑，扯过热狗尝了一口。很不错。

罗维接下来安静了一会儿，要是基尔以为他的食物彻底赢得了罗维好感的话，那就大错特错了。罗维只是在静静思考着如何对付他而已。

罗维知道亚瑟为何要招基尔，理由可不是友爱地为了减轻他的工作负担，亚瑟肯定是要让基尔监视甚至是制约他。根据基尔所述，亚瑟看起来已经十分欣赏基尔了，这就是证据。确实罗维执行任务时常常喜欢按自己的想法行事，对于这一点亚瑟已经不爽很久了，基尔伯特这家伙虽然是个一根筋的笨蛋，但跟所有笨蛋一样他有着难以动摇的决心，他这一点令罗维很头疼，亚瑟一定看出来罗维不擅长对付基尔了。

合同一旦签订，罗维想反悔也没辙了。他知道就算他拿他签字时意识不清为由跟亚瑟对峙，亚瑟也只会厚着脸皮把那份合同摆出来，用那种自以为是的表情告诉他白纸黑字无法抵赖。唯一的办法就是让基尔自己想离开，劳动法是偏重维护劳动者的法律，如果劳动者的愿望是辞职，那谁也没法阻止。

要逼走基尔的办法，那可太简单了，简直是他罗维诺的拿手绝活，只要让基尔发觉自己的老板是一个多么可恶的人就足够了！

罗维走进厨房，因为基尔正在收拾那里。罗维故意把刚刚整理好的地方翻乱，假装在找东西的样子。

“你在找什么？”基尔无奈地问。

“我的饼干呢？一块都不见了！”

“你是说那些一块在洗手槽边、一块在橱柜上、一块在奇怪的破盒子里的——”

“没错！就是那些饼干！”

基尔搬来小凳子，踩上去，从橱柜的最高层搬出了一个四四方方的盒子，把它递给罗维。

“为什么要都收起来？！这屋子里的东西是构成整个环境的一部分，现在你把原本和谐的构造全部打乱了，我现在想找啥都找不到了！”

“你竟然真的把收拾屋子说成了破坏整个环境的和谐，”基尔无奈又好笑地说，“你想找什么东西，来问我不就好了。”

“可恶，那不就成了我寄人篱下了嘛？这里到底是我的家还是你的家！保持原样有什么不好？！”

“有什么不好？我昨晚第一次进这里，就看见一只蟑螂在脏兮兮的餐桌上啃你的其中一块宝贝饼干！”

“蟑螂？你别胡说，我从来没见过什么蟑螂！”

基尔走开了，罗维纳闷地喊他：“你去哪里？”

“我去垃圾桶那儿把我收集的那袋节肢动物的尸体找回来，给你看看！”

“等-等等！站住，不用找了！”罗维惊悚地喊道。可恶，这家伙还有两下子，罗维想他还需更狠些。

接下来，罗维想着法子给基尔找茬，不停让基尔给他跑腿，有一回甚至只是为了买一根冰棍，但基尔竟都承受住了，罗维开始怀疑这家伙其实就是受虐狂了。想想看，他俩第一次相遇的时候也是如此，他那么无赖地对待基尔，然而却像是锤子打进了海绵里一样，万一基尔伯特真的是受虐狂，那罗维的如意算盘就真的无望了。

午后，邮递员来了，寄来了一批新书。罗维点了点，抽出了几本，然后看向基尔，那家伙仍像个强迫症似的给他的书整理顺序，现在不知为何在窃笑。

“有什么好笑的？”罗维问他。

“啊，没事，只是，我实在搞不懂你给书安排单元的逻辑。比如我手里的这本，它是有关马的书，但它被分在了体育这一栏。”

“这有什么好奇怪？马术不就是体育。”

“这可是描述马这种生物的生物特征的科普书啊！”

“很接近了好吧？！”

“还有这本，有关三十年战争的历史书，为什么会被放在世界大战这一块？”

“它也涉及了很多个国家，也死了很多人不是吗？反正都是战争！”

“好吧。”基尔忍着笑。

罗维感到受到了侮辱，于是他问：“你似乎知识很渊博的样子嘛，那我来考考你。考核店员的能力也是店长的权力之一，不是吗？中国人有句古话，叫作‘饿死事小失节事大’，我问你，这句话，是正确的吗？”

“当然是正确的，一个人的名誉应用他自己的生命来守卫，就如一个国家的尊严应由士兵的生命来誓死保卫一样。如果要像奴仆一样乞食，我宁愿饿死。”

“回答错误！错误！”罗维激动地说，“不合格！果然你还是应该被解雇，你被解雇了！”

“谁被解雇了？”亚瑟提问着走了进来，看了看激动的罗维和无奈的基尔，“他违反了合同的哪一条需要被解雇？”

“他认为‘饿死事小失节事大’这句话是对的！”

“原来如此，我能理解你为何如此激动，但合同里已经明确说明了，店员拥有可以与店长观念不同的权利，只要这种观念不是具体有害的。毕竟这个世界是多样的，罗维，我们应该比谁都了解世界的多样性，不是吗？”

“还有这样的条款？”罗维惊讶地问。

“白纸黑字无法抵赖。”这家伙果然会说这句话，罗维无语了。

“你过来干嘛的？”

“我想问问，我的书到了吧？”

罗维拍了拍他抽出来的那几本书。“我本打算让基尔伯特送过去给你的。”

“又让基尔跑腿？你自己没有腿吗？就这么近几步路。”

“我的店员，我想怎么用就怎么用！”

亚瑟叹了口气，走到罗维面前，拿起几本书中上面的两本，然后对基尔说：“基尔，我一个人拿不了那么多，你帮我拿几本吧？”

“你不是也要人家给你跑腿？混蛋！”罗维大声说。

基尔哈哈笑着，过来把剩下几本抱起来，这书还挺沉，从表面看不像是那么沉的样子。

基尔跟着亚瑟走近他的店铺，把书放到一张书桌上。这时亚瑟问道：“第一天工作如何？”

基尔无奈地笑着说：“真是难相处的店长先生啊。虽然说我知道他这么做是为了把我逼走，但还是有点残酷啊。”

“原来你一直清楚他的小算盘。不过，基尔，就如罗维想的那样，如果你想辞职，没人会阻止你。实际上，就算不是为了逼走你，那家伙的性格也好不到哪儿去，如果你无法接受，随时可以退出。”

“比起那个，我能问一下，你和罗维，关系似乎很好，那到底好到哪种程度呢？”

亚瑟惊了一下，然后平和地笑了，说：“看来我是多虑了，你是绝对不会走的。放心好了，我和他只是朋友，虽然很久以前约会过。”

“诶，约会过吗？！”基尔吃惊地问。

亚瑟十分愉悦地笑了。“你果然是很聪明的同时，又很单纯啊，基尔伯特。我只是在和你开玩笑而已。”

“开玩笑？为什么要跟我开这样的玩笑？！我只是随便问问而已，你看，就是八卦一下啊，八卦！！”基尔从额头到脖子根都红完了。

“你到底是喜欢罗维哪点啊？他哪里好了，就是个废柴。”

“喜欢？！谁说我喜欢罗维了？！”基尔看起来就要熟透了，所以亚瑟决定不再刺激他了。

“我指的就是朋友的那种欣赏啊，你犯不着那么激动吧？”

“哦，哦，是啊！”基尔喘着气回，渐渐冷静下来，“我也不知为何。不过，我总觉得，他不只是表面看起来那么简单。说到底，这或许只是一种感觉。”

亚瑟再次惊了一下，这次是因为基尔敏锐的嗅觉。“果然我聘用你的决定是正确的。具体事情我有时间再和你好好说清楚吧。基尔伯特，你要是只当个图书管理员，那就太屈才了。”

====

基尔回来时，坐在扶手椅上的罗维显得很生气。

“为什么要去那么久？你干脆给他打工吧！”

“我还以为你不喜欢我给你打工呢。”基尔笑着说，走到罗维跟前，递了一根香肠给他，“我出正装店时正好碰见一辆移动香肠餐车，那上面飘来的味道可香啦，所以我买了一根尝尝，好吃极了！我想你一定会喜欢的，所以给你也买了一根。”

罗维接过，尝了尝，然后一声不吭大口嚼起来，基尔愉快地笑了。

“傻笑什么，快去做晚饭，我饿了。难道你想我只吃这玩意儿吗？”

“哦！好！”基尔说着走进了厨房。

罗维津津有味地嚼着香肠，又开始打起算盘来。基尔伯特这家伙看起来挺喜欢他的，他何不利用这一点呢。亚瑟原意是想用基尔制约他，那他为何不顺着亚瑟的意，但把基尔拉拢到他这一边呢，结果亚瑟想为自己而用的人，反而成了罗维联合起来一起对付他的同伙，这世上还有什么比看到亚瑟搬起石头砸自己的脚更令人愉快的事吗？

于是，罗维舔干净手，走进厨房，也穿上了围裙。

他走到基尔身旁，说：“走开，让我给你示范一下什么才叫做饭。”

“你会做饭？！”

“哼，你会大吃一惊的，基尔伯特。”

“哦！我很期待！”

忙活中，罗维对基尔说：“我改变主意了，基尔。你可以留下。”

“真的？！！”基尔十分兴奋。

“但是！有条件。一，你不仅负责书店的大小事务，这事务不仅指整理书籍，打扫书店，还包括给书标价，找出版社，记账——”

“诶？那你做什么？”

“我还没说完！除了书店事务，你还要负责我的生活起居，为此，你只能解除你那套高档公寓的租约，搬到这儿来，我这儿还有一个房间，不过你得先把里面的杂物清理掉。”

“就是那个布满了藤蔓和地衣的房间吗？”

“是的。还有，还有什么？对了，合同上的薪资要减半，鉴于我已经给你提供吃住了。如果以上这些你都能接受，那你就留下吧。”

“好。”

“好？”

“能省下租公寓的钱那是多好的事，确实搬来这儿能省很大一笔开销呢。那个房间现在虽然像个小型野外生态系统似的，但我注意到了那儿的采光其实是整栋房子里最好的，好好收拾一下不失为一个舒适的住处。再说我本来就很喜欢老城区，能住在这儿实在太好了！此外还省下了伙食费，还有通勤的燃油费...”

罗维听着基尔乐此不疲地谈论着留下来的好处，确认了一点——他的确就是个受虐狂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章就要开始进入正题了。


	3. 自斩翅膀的女人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一个任务应该要用三章来讲完。三章一起看或许会更好一些，因为有些地方会虐。  
> 基尔的灰色正装和第七季角色介绍基尔穿的那套配色一样。

书店墙上的时钟显示差五分到十点，基尔走进厨房，关掉壶口正呼呼冒着蒸汽的水壶，将水壶中的浓缩咖啡倒入小杯子，伴随叮的一声响，基尔夹出刚烤好的吐司，放入碟中，抹上罗维自制的番茄沙拉。脚步声愈来愈近，基尔一手拿着咖啡杯一手捧着碟子，走到正好到楼下的罗维面前。

罗维一副刚睡醒的状态，一手接过咖啡杯另一手拿起那两块吐司，接着啃了吐司一口。

“嗯，有进步。”他含糊地说着，拖着脚步走到他的专属位置——收银柜前的扶手椅前，坐下。

基尔接着匆匆忙忙地似乎准备出门，罗维见状叫住了他。“你去哪里？”

“亚瑟找我，说是急事。”基尔站在门口回头对罗维说，“你暂时自己看会儿店。哦，一会儿一位穆勒先生会来取他之前订的阿加莎的书，就是放在你桌上的那本，你交给他就行了。记住，直接交给他，不要说多余的话！”

“又是亚瑟，你到底是我的店员还是他的店员，他凭什么三天两头找你？！”罗维完全无视了基尔交代的工作。

“我总不能拒绝他吧？这显得多没礼貌。”基尔说完，匆忙走开了。

基尔刚走没多久，那位穆勒先生就来了，真不走运，他要是早那么一点来就不会遇上接下来发生的事了。

当穆勒先生向罗维报出个人信息，准备从罗维手中接过那本侦探小说时，罗维瞥了一眼封皮，说：“这个故事还算有趣，你还有点眼光。谁能想到元凶其实就是妻子呢？不过，这类型的案件最后总是情杀——”

“您简直难以置信！”穆勒先生十分气愤地抢过了罗维手中的那本书，骂咧咧地走出了店门。

顾客的突然冒火令罗维着实摸不着头脑，不过，这不是第一位当着罗维的面说他难以置信的人了。或许他就是这么特别吧，罗维饮着浓缩咖啡，想到。

====

基尔急匆匆走进亚瑟那挂满了奢华正装的店铺时，亚瑟正专心致志地欣赏他面前的那套灰色男士套装。

他看到基尔后，笑着问：“你觉得这套衣服怎么样？”

基尔不明白亚瑟为何要问他，但诚实地回：“很好看，不过，你设计的这些衣服都很不错。”

“但这仍然是其中最优秀的一套之一，不是吗？”

“没错。”

“我很高兴你会喜欢，不枉我费了好些心思。”亚瑟笑着说，把那套衣服拿下，摆到基尔面前，“你试试看。”

这就是亚瑟的“急事”？他其实只是想找个模特而已吧？基尔暗暗叹了口气，心想不论是这边这位还是旁边的那位，都是任性的主儿。

基尔怀着不太情愿的心情担当了亚瑟的模特，他穿着那套意外地十分合身的衣服，走出换衣间，迎面就是一脸审视的柯克兰先生。

“果然很合身，我简直是天才。”亚瑟喃喃自语道。

“是，是，满意了吧？那我换回去了，我还有很多事要忙。”基尔说着又往换衣间走。

“你可以换回去，但今晚记着穿上它。”

“今晚？为什么？”

“这套衣服，就当是我送给你的见面礼。”

“送给我？！它很贵吧？恐怕要花我一个月的工资，不对，如果是目前的工作，要花我两个月的工资才买得起吧？”

“我说了，是礼物，分文不取。今晚，你也和罗维一起出去。”

确实基尔来了三天，罗维每晚都会出去，回来总是满身酒味。“但我为什么要和他一起出去？”

“当然是，”亚瑟走到基尔面前，整理了一下他的深灰色衬衫的衣领，“去约会啦。我认为，是时候了，基尔。”

====

傍晚六点，罗维不耐烦地站在楼梯口朝上喊：“基尔伯特，你还要多久？我不等你啦？！”

真是的，基尔才来三天，亚瑟就已经决定让他跟着罗维一起出去了，亚瑟是有多信任这家伙啊。

基尔匆忙跑下楼梯，边跑还边笨拙地整理他的领结。罗维见状拍开基尔双手，擅自帮他整理起来。基尔愣了一下，直直盯了罗维好一会儿。

“可以了，走吧！”罗维最后拍了拍基尔的领结，“虽然我不想夸亚瑟，但是，基尔，这套衣服很适合你。”

罗维说完径直走了出去，因而错过了基尔愚蠢的沾沾自喜。关上店门时，基尔正要往他停车的位置走，但罗维制止了他。

“我还以为你想我开车去呢。”基尔纳闷地说，“这样回来也方便。”

“你说什么呢？我们坐地铁去就行啦！难得出去一趟，难道你想什么也不喝，就这样给我充当一去一回的司机就完了吗？”

这家伙有时也挺替人着想的，基尔愉快地想到。

====

基尔想不明白亚瑟上午所说“是时候了”是什么意思，等到他和罗维坐在一家酒吧的小桌子旁，听着台上的那位曼妙的女郎唱歌时，就更不明白了。再说了，他基尔伯特也不喜欢罗维诺，他只是需要一份工作而已。

基尔注意到了这家酒吧就离他那一晚把罗维诺捡回家时的垃圾堆小巷不远，原来这里就是罗维诺每晚的热情所在。或许，那位女郎才是罗维的热情所在。这女郎看起来年龄不轻了，但别有一番成熟女性的韵味，更重要的是她拥有足以令每一个男人魂牵梦萦的歌喉。总之，自从他们坐下来后，罗维的双眼就没从那女人身上离开过。

罗维的热情当然逃不过那个女人的眼睛，但她似乎也并不讨厌这种粘人的目光，因为她时不时也会温柔地看向罗维，朝他笑笑。

“原来你喜欢这种类型啊。”基尔调侃道。

“什么这种那种类型，对女士多失礼啊！”罗维叱责他。这就是不否认的意思了，基尔想到。

一首歌唱完后，女士突然中场休息，基尔看着她走向了他们。

她朝罗维伸出了手，跟他打招呼，罗维温柔地握了握那只纤手，邀请她就坐。

“我还是第一次见你带同伴过来呢，而且是如此英俊的同伴。”女士瞧着基尔说。

“这是基尔伯特，基尔，这是安赫尔。”罗维给两人做介绍。

“你好，基尔伯特。”安赫尔说着，轻轻抚了一下基尔的脸颊，基尔的脸瞬间红了。“哦呀，真是可爱的朋友呢！”

安赫尔笑了一会儿，接着把手伸进了她的抹胸裙衣领口里，基尔脸更红了。她从领口里取出一个小巧的长方形盒子，把它递给罗维。“你总是给我带礼物，所以，这是回礼。”

罗维道了句“谢谢”，把盒子收进上衣口袋里。

安赫尔之后又回到了台上，罗维和基尔坐着听她唱了很久，但罗维并没有像基尔预想的那样会喝很多酒。

回去的时候也比基尔预想的早，地铁还在运营，所以两人朝地铁站走去。

“你今晚怎么了？”路上，罗维突然问身旁并肩走着的基尔。

“嗯？我怎么了吗？”

“你自己都意识不到自己不正常吗？！平时你要不就是在我耳边吵个不停，要不就是傻了吧唧地哈哈大笑，可是今晚你可真够安静的。”

“我，有吗？”基尔是真的才意识到自己不对劲。

“算了！不说你了。”罗维一副放弃了的口吻，“说说安赫尔吧。你觉得，她怎样？”

“很有魅力的女性，唱歌很好听。”

“听说曾有好几个星探找过她，劝她走上歌手的道路，但她都拒绝了，她一直留在这家小酒吧卖唱。”

“为什么拒绝？多好的机会啊！”

“当然是不想引人瞩目才这么做的。”

“哈哈哈，她难道是某国私逃的公主不成？”

罗维沉默了一会儿，说：“是啊，她简直就跟一个折了翅膀的天使一样。”

“你不需要把她夸得这么高我也知道你很喜欢她，好吧？”基尔装作毫不在意地说。

罗维这时突然挽住了基尔手肘，快步向前走去。“快点回家吧，我有事情跟你说。”

====

回到书店。基尔搬来个高脚凳坐在收银柜旁（扶手椅是罗维专属的），看罗维解开书桌最底的那格抽屉的密码锁，接着看他在里面翻了半天，里面全是皱巴巴的信封。

“你设置密码锁的意义何在？在我看来那里面除了垃圾什么都没有。”基尔不无嘲讽的说。

“混蛋！这些不是垃圾！”罗维骂着，“我记得是在这里...啊！找到了！”

罗维拿出一个信封，打开它，里面是几张相片，他递给基尔看。这些相片上的人全是安赫尔，背景都是一些新奇的建筑，安赫尔总是穿着某种奇装异服，最突出的是她背上还有两张白色的大翅膀。

“很有特色的艺术照，设计者技术很好，一点PS痕迹都没有。”基尔评价到。

“当然没有PS痕迹啦，因为这些照片都是真的！”

基尔哈哈大笑起来，心情好了不少。“你总是这么逗。”

“我没有，在跟你，开玩笑！”罗维斩钉截铁地说，基尔仍在大笑，罗维被彻底惹火了，他因愤怒而憋得红扑扑的脸蛋在基尔眼里倒十分可爱，“我先问你，你相信外星人的存在吗？如果我跟你说，安赫尔是外星人，你会相信吗？”

基尔笑得眼泪都出来了，不停拍着桌子。“等等，那安赫尔的翅膀去哪儿了？这么大的翅膀很难隐藏得了吧？”

“当然是斩断了！”

“斩断了？！你不会告诉我是某个地球人抓到了她，然后很变态地折磨过她吧？”

“你这想象力也太恐怖了...这就是为什么我讨厌亚瑟！”罗维愤愤地说，“他故意什么都不跟你说，把一切麻烦都交给我！如果这些话是亚瑟告诉你的，你还会笑得那么开心吗？”

基尔以沉默回答。

“是吧？我想也是。他看起来像是个聪明人，而我在你眼里就是个小丑！我说什么你都把它当玩笑！事实上我比他对你更真诚！我现在给你说个故事，如果故事说完，你还是不相信我说的话，那就算了。你跟亚瑟混去吧！

“安赫尔原是安赫尔星球上的一个大国的公主，我想安赫尔并不是她的本名。她由于政治婚姻嫁给了同盟国家的大王子，不幸的是那位大王子在打仗时去世了。在安赫尔星球，人们普遍认为女性应该度过纯洁的一生，他们最崇拜的女神就是节烈的象征，因此，当丈夫去世，人们总是希望女性不再改嫁，当然，不是不能改嫁，但改嫁的女性总落得个不好的名声。”

“喂喂，不能改嫁？这星球的人是活在哪个世纪啊？”基尔打断了罗维。

“这个星球可比地球发达上几千倍！但这就是他们社会的样子，简而言之他们就是一个绝对的男权社会。这是他们进化残留下来的野蛮部分。你看到照片上的安赫尔背上带着翅膀吧？那个星球的人全都有翅膀，除此以外和地球人类区别不大，据说他们的祖先是鸟类，而不是灵长类动物。经过漫长进化，羽毛、鸟喙、爪子全褪化了，但唯独两根翅膀留了下来。我不说非常深奥的生物知识，但是，鸟类世界中，雄性鸟类总是比雌性鸟类显眼，这一点你是知道的吧？”

“嗯。像是那些漂亮的总是雄鸟，雌鸟总是棕色或褐色，因为雄鸟需要引起异性关注，而雌鸟的任务只是繁衍后代。”

“对，这一鸟类的原始特性就导致了安赫尔星球占主导的总是男性。”

“等一下，这样说不通啊，因为如果你说雌性鸟类并不漂亮的话，我倒觉得安赫尔挺漂亮的。”

“那就是那个星球上的男人实际上比女人更漂亮的意思！”

“哦！也就是那个星球的男人，每一个都长得跟你一样的意思对吧？我懂了。”

罗维沉默了会儿，然后说：“我真不懂你为啥要说这话。就算你夸我，我也不会对你好点的。”

基尔咯咯笑了。

“回到安赫尔的故事。她作为一国公主，要做好榜样，所以更不应改嫁。然而不幸的是她爱上了一个男人，她知道父母不会同意她和男人的婚事，所以决定与那男人私奔。结果是国王派兵抓住了那个男人，处了死刑。这还没完，因为安赫尔与男人私奔，已是不洁的象征，被整个皇室所不齿，唯一可以拯救的办法就是她含羞自杀，这仍能显示她还有一点自尊心。皇室所有人都是这么认为的，而亲口向她提出这个建议的人，是她的亲生母亲。”

罗维说到这儿，基尔沉默了，罗维继续说：“凡人都想活，这个星球的人想的却总是如何把女人往死路上逼。被奸污的女人应以死明志，丈夫死了的女人应孤独终老，唯有这样的女性是值得被尊敬的；被玷污了但选择活下去的女性会被闲言碎语淹没，而那些从未遭遇以上不幸的女人只得默默无闻地过活，非得哪天自己自杀或者丈夫死了才能被人记住。最讽刺的是这个星球的男人可以三妻四妾，却要求女性要忠贞不二。

“安赫尔不想就这么死去，所以她逃跑了，她逃来了地球。地球在拥有智慧生命的宇宙中属于末流中的末流，是再偏僻不过的地方了。其实不止她，许多在原星球生活不下去，想要隐姓埋名的外星人，都会选择逃来地球。为了不让母星的人循迹而来，她毁掉了她那架飞船，为了能在地球生活下去，她自己斩断了背后的两张翅膀，翅膀本是自由的象征，但她为了自由斩断了她的双翅。地球人学习语言需要花费一些功夫，对于他们星球的人来说这却是小事一桩。考虑到谋生手段，她喜欢唱歌，所以，她在维也纳的这家小酒吧安顿下来。

“她拥有一小撮忠诚的粉丝，生活上也有稳定的收入，最重要的是这个世界，至少是这个国家崇尚男女平等，她要是在地球这么安安稳稳地生活下去，应该是很幸福的事。然而，是的，‘然而’发生了，安赫尔星球的人发现了她的踪迹，知道她逃来了地球。她以为自己隐藏得很好，但我们其实早发现了她不是地球人。这里，谈到‘我们’了。我和亚瑟，实际上效力于一个专门处理隐藏在地球上的外星生物引发的问题的国际组织，听起来像是在夸夸其谈，但这是真的，基尔。”

“也就是说，你每晚去看她，只是在执行任务？”基尔似乎突然变得很开心。

“是的。”

“也就是说，我们的任务就是要帮助她对吧？”

“帮助她？你搞错了，基尔，我们的任务是抓住她。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章：宁为玉碎


End file.
